Locked Inside
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Danny and Sam have a fight and refuse to speak to each other. That is until Tucker locks them in a basement! Will they make up or will things get worse?


Locked Inside

**Summary: When Danny and Sam get in a fight the refuse to speak to each other. That is until Tucker locks them in a basement! Will they make up or will things get worse than ever?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry to admit it but its true. Just read this story, please.**

**AN: It's weird how I thought of this idea. I was just in my room and then BAM! It hit me. I decided to write it quickly because I was feeling sad about the review outcome of my story before this one. So please R/R! I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or if it'll have chapters, so tell me what you think.**

14-year-old Sam Manson ran her fingers through her raven black hair and looked at her best friend Danny Fenton. Their other best friend, Tucker Foley, was watching them with concern while sitting under a big tree. Right now Danny and Sam were in the middle of an argument.

"Danny, all I'm saying is that you really need to think this through!" Sam said to her ghost hybrid best friend.

"What should I think through Sam! I mean, if I tell Valerie who I really am than maybe she'll stop thinking that Danny Phantom's evil!" Danny said as his azure blue eyes gave his Goth best friend a look of annoyance.

Sam retorted, "And what if she doesn't! What'll happen then, huh," She took a deep breath and then said calmly, "Please Danny. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Danny was getting angry at Sam he said, "You know what! I'm so sick of you being so overprotective! Will you just let me make my own decisions for once in your life!"

Sam was taken aback at this. She yelled, "Fine! But don't come crying to me if things don't go the way you planned!" Then she turned around and headed home.

Then Danny called after her, "Fine!" Then he transformed into Danny Phantom and angrily flew home. Tucker was still sitting under the tree when he came up with an idea on how to fix things up if they didn't get better soon. He than walked home with a mischievous grin on his face.

The next week things were not better; no matter what Tucker tried to do they refused to speak to each other. When lunch arrived they didn't even sit with each other, Tucker was worried, usually one of them would apologize by now and Danny looked really tense and irritable. Suddenly Tucker knew that even if he didn't want to, he would have to put his plan into action, and since the next day was Friday and his parents were out of town for the weekend, he would have to put his plan into action tomorrow. So he thought of a plan to make sure the two of them were in the same room long enough for his plan to come through. Then out of nowhere he knew what he had to do.

"Hey Danny, I was wondering, do you wanna come over my house after school tomorrow? My parents are going out of town and I was thinking we could do some guy stuff together, just us two. It'll take your mind off Sam." Tucker said innocently so that Danny wouldn't tell that he was up to something.

"Don't say that name in front of me right now!" Danny snarled

Tucker said, "Fine I won't say that name right now, so will you come?"

Danny sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tucker smiled and said, "Great, meet me at my house at 3 o'clock then!"

Danny smiled and said, "Sure, look I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow." Then he got up and left.

When Danny was fully gone Tucker got up and found Sam at a nearby table, she was looking more Goth than usual.

Tucker sat down with her and said, "Hey Sam. Are you okay, you look more moody and glum than usual?"

Sam looked up from her salad and said, "Oh, hi Tucker. I'm fine; I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Tucker smiled and asked, "Hey, Sam, do wanna come over my house tomorrow? We could hang out, just the two of us. It'll take your mind off Danny."

Sam said, "Tucker, I really don't want to hear that name right now."

Tucker said, "Fine, I won't say that name. So, will you come?"

Sam sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tucker smiled and said, "Great! I'll meet you at my house at 3 o'clock then!"

Sam smiled and said, "Okay, I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow." Then she left, leaving Tucker with a sneaky grin on his face.

The next day Tucker went about his day like usual. He showed no signs of things being out of the ordinary. But when he was at his last class he started to act weird, he was shaky and jumpy. Finally the bell rang and all the students ran home. When Tucker got inside his house, he got all the things necessary for his plan. After 20 minutes of preparation he looked at his clock and saw that it was 5 minutes to three. So he went outside and waited for his unsuspecting guests. After a while he saw his two feuding friends walking to his house.

When they reached Tucker they gave each other evil stares and they asked at the same time, "What are you doing here!"

Then they answered, "Tucker invited me here!"

Then they looked at Tucker and asked, "You invited both of us here!"

Tucker said, "Look, I know that you guys are mad at each other right now, but maybe if we hang out then you guys will be able to work things out."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes but they entered Tucker's house.

The first 20 minutes did not go well. All Danny and Sam were able to do with each other now was argue.

"I'm telling you that you cheated!" Danny yelled why they were playing a video game in Tucker's living room.

"And I'm telling you that I didn't! Just because someone beat you don't mean that they cheated! You just need to accept the fact that someone could actually be better than you at something!" Sam said.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Here we go, Its Sam's she-who-is-always-right act! Why do you always have to try and be right! I'm so sick of you always telling us what to do and always telling us how to think!"

Sam could feel tears dwell up in her eyes so she yelled, "If that's how you really feel than I guess we can't be friends anymore!" Then she got up and left outside.

Sam reached the bottom of Tucker's porch when she heard Tucker call out, "Sam, wait!"

Sam rolled her eyes and waited for Tucker to catch up.

Sam asked bitterly, "What do you want, Tucker?" She didn't mean to sound so mean, but she was really mad.

Tucker said, "Sam, don't leave!"

Sam replied, "I never thought I'd say this but, I cannot stand another minute with that insensitive Danny Fenton," Then she added softly, "I'm sorry, Tucker."

Tucker replied, "Come on, please Sam? I still have one sure fire plan."

Sam sighed and said, "Fine, let's go inside."

Tucker smiled and they went inside. When they got inside Sam sat on the couch next to Danny, though she didn't know why.

The three friends sat in silence until Sam asked, "So what are we going to do know Tucker?"

Tucker answered. "Well, I thought it would be a good idea to go to my basement and watch some movies I made of you guys, maybe that'll remind you of why you guys are friends."

Danny and Sam sighed and went to Tucker's basement. When they got downstairs they sat down and waited for Tucker to start the video. When Tucker got the video started he sat down in the middle of Sam and Danny. All of a sudden the three friends saw a younger Sam and Danny; they were both probably around 10-years-old.

"Say hi Sam and Danny!" The trio was able to Tucker say in the background

"Hi, people!" Danny said while he was giving a wave. He was wearing his usual attire, a red and white shirt, baby blue jeans and red and white sneakers. The only thing that was different was that he was shorter and he didn't have ghost powers just yet.

"Now it's Sam's turn to act happy and cheery!" Tucker said in the background.

Sam rolled her eyes and said grumpily, "Tucker, I don't DO happy and cheery." Sam was also wearing her usual outfit. A black shirt with a dark purple circle in the middle, a dark black shirt with dark green stripes, dark purple stockings, and black combat boots.

Tucker said to Sam and Danny, "Okay, so tell me about yourselves."

Danny said, "Well, I go to Amity Elementary School, I have two best friends, Tucker and Sam!"

Tucker said, "Okay Sam, not it's your turn!"

Sam rolled her eyes, sighed and said, "I go to Amity Elementary School, my two best friends are Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton, and I just turned Goth."

Tucker asked, "So, how long have you guys been best friends?"

Danny and Sam answered, "We've been friends for 5 years."

Tucker asked, "Danny, what do you like most about Sam?"

Danny answered, "Um, I like that she's nice and she help me out a lot, you know, with bullies, and she's a great friend."

Tucker asked, "Sam what do you like about Danny?"

Sam answered, "Um, he nice, he's smart, and he always helps me with my parents, he's a great friend, too."

Tucker said, "Great, so I want you guys to hug in camera."

Sam and Danny blushed and asked, "Do we have to?"  
Tucker said, "Yes, come on, please!" Danny and Sam sighed, looked at each other and gave each other a big hug.

After about 5 minutes Tucker said, "Okay, you two can stop hugging now!" Danny and Sam parted and blushed, and then they gave each other evil grins.

Tucker asked nervously, "Ugh, what are you guys doing?" Just then Danny and Sam walked up to Tucker, still wearing the evil grins. Then all that could be seen was static.

When the movie ended Tucker got up and said, "Okay just so we're clear, you guys owe me a new camera, I got that one from my grandma on my birthday," Then he asked, "Okay, what home movie should we see next?"  
Sam shook her head and said, "No more, Tuck."

Tucker said, "Oh, come on Sam."

Sam yelled angrily, "No!" Then she got up and started walking up the steps.

Tucker said, "Wait, Sam!" Sam gave Tucker a weird look.

Tucker said, "I mean, there's still something else I wanna do." Then he ran upstairs.

Sam sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Nice, Sam" Danny said sarcastically

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Just stop, okay, I'm not in the mood."

Danny said, "You know, you could have found a better way to get Tuck to stop than to yell at him."

Sam was about to say something but she heard a noise so she asked, "What is Tucker doing up there?"

Danny rolled his eyes and asked, "Why don't you ask him?"

Sam asked loudly to Tucker, "Tucker, what are you doing up there?"

Tucker yelled back, "I'm nailing the door shut!"

Danny asked, "What did he say, I couldn't hear what he said because of the noise?"  
Sam answered, "He says he's nailing the door shut."

"What!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time when they processed what was going on. They ran up the steps to the door.

Sam tried to open the door but when all she was able to do was jiggle the door she said to Danny, "He's really doing it."

Danny moved Sam and asked to Tucker, "Tuck, why are you doing this?"

Tucker answered while he was putting the last nail on the door, "Because I don't want you guys to stop being friends! Now, you two get down stairs and start solving your problems!"

Danny was getting aggravated. He said, "Tucker, I hope you remember I have ghost powers, and as soon as I go intangible and phase me and Sam out of this door, you're going to pay!"

Tucker stopped nailing the door and said, "No offenses, but you guys are the ones who are paying. Oh, and by the way, you can't escape, not even if you're a ghost. Remember the new invention your parents made, the Fenton Nail, and how if you use these nails on something a ghost can't escape because it'd shock the ghost?"  
Danny asked, "What about them?"  
Tucker answered, "Guess what I used to nail the door shut? So, if you try to escape, the minute you touch the door then you're going to get shocked."

Sam said, "Big deal, he can still phase through the roof."  
Tucker replied, "Not exactly, I kind of have the Ghost shield turned on over my roof."

Danny asked, "How did you get my stuff?"

Tucker answered, "I asked Jazz if I could borrow them."

Danny asked, "And she let you use them?"

Tucker said, "Yep, I told her what was going on between you guys so she actually helped me get this stuff ready."

Danny asked, "Is that why Jazz has been coming home late from school?"

Tucker nodded and said, "Yep."

Sam said, "We can still phase through your wall and stuff."

Tucker said, "No you can't"

Danny and Sam asked, "Why not?"

Tucker answered, "Because I have the Fenton Nails all over my wall, and you know what that means."

Danny asked, "Did you use up all the nails?"

Tucker answered, "Yep, but don't worry, I checked with Jazz, who checked with your parents, who said that they didn't have any use for them and that they were going to make stronger ones anyway."

Sam said, "Tucker, this isn't funny, let us out!"

Tucker answered, "Not until you guys make up and apologize," Then he repeated, "Now go downstairs and start solving your problems!"

Sighing in defeat Sam and Danny went downstairs, but not to talk, they tried to find a way to escape.

"There's got to be some way out." Sam said. After a while of searching Danny found a laundry shoot.

"Sam, I think I found a way out!" Danny said to his ex-best friend.

Sam hurried to Danny and then she asked, "What's your plan, Danny?"

Danny answered, "If I go ghost, I could fly up the laundry-shoot and open the door for you, then we could leave and we won't have to speak to each other."  
Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Fine by me."

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom, went intangible, and flew up to the shoot. But as soon as he reached it he was shocked by the Fenton Nails. Danny screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

When he landed on the ground Sam asked in concern, "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny got up and said, "Yea, I'm fine."

After a while of thinking Sam said, "Let's try the other wall, maybe we can phase through that side.

Danny walked up to the wall, transformed into Danny Phantom for a second time, and tried to phase through the wall, but just like Tucker said, the outside was sheltered by the Ghost shield, which sent Danny flying back to the basement.

When he got back inside he collapsed on the ground, barely conscious.

Sam asked in concern again, "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny said angrily, "Of course I'm not okay, I've been shocked twice, and what you think?"

Sam yelled, "At least I was just trying to be nice to you!" Then she went to the other side of the room in anger.

It was about to be dark when Danny finally spoke, "Sam, you know it's your fault we're stuck in here, right."

Sam asked angrily, "Excuse me? How is it my fault?"

Danny said, "Well you were the one who started the fight that we had last week."

Sam yelled, "You've turned into a real jerk Danny! What is with you?"

Danny said, "I'm the jerk! At least I'm not some bossy Goth girl who wants to control her friend's life!"

Sam said, "I don't try and control your life! I was just trying to look out for you, because you used to be my best friend!"

Just then they heard someone open the door. Sam and Danny ran up stairs and they saw Tucker, he was carrying two sleeping bags, one was black and the other was baby blue.

Tucker handed the bags to Danny and Sam and he said, "Here, you guys might need these." Then he ran away before Danny and Sam got the chance to escape.

That night when Sam knew Danny was asleep she played the video Tucker showed them before they got locked inside. She started crying when her ten-year-old self started to say all those things about Danny. She then started to repeat the words she had said, "Um, he's nice, he's smart, and he helps me with my parents, he's a great friend, too." She cried a little more when she saw ten-year-old Danny and Sam hugging. She then knew the reason why she didn't want to see another home movie; it was because she knew that it would be too painful to watch. They were great friends and now because of some stupid fight all they were able to do was argue and bicker.

The next day Sam was up before Danny. Sam took this opportunity to watch him sleep. He seemed so peaceful; the way his chest moved up and down while he was sleeping.

Suddenly Danny woke up and noticed Sam staring at him.

He asked rudely, "What, were you trying to figure out a way to control me?"

Sam had had enough, she said, "What is your problem! What have I done that made you hated me! Ever since I said that you shouldn't tell Valerie the truth you've been a real jerk!"

Danny said, "That's only because you've turned into a bossy and controlling person!"

Sam said, "I have not! The only reason why I didn't want you to tell Valerie is because I" Sam stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Danny said, "What? Go on, say it."

Sam sighed and said, "Just forget it."

Danny said, "No, I won't. Say it."

Sam said, "No, forget it. You wouldn't understand anyways."

Danny said, "See! You have turned into a bossy and controlling person!"

Sam could feel tears in her eyes again so she went to the bathroom to wet her face.

While she was in the bathroom she said quietly, "The reason I didn't want you to tell Valerie is because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Then she dried her face and went out of the bathroom.

Danny said, "I heard what you said, Sam."

Sam eyes widened and she asked, "You did?" Danny nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips

Danny said to Sam, "Sam, look, I'm tired of fighting with you."

Sam asked, "Then why do you keep doing it?"

Danny answered, "I don't know, I guess it's just because I know you're right. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me."

Sam asked, "Why are you mad at yourself?"

Danny sighed and said, "I'm mad because I know that you're not trying to control me or are being bossy, you're just looking out for me. I'm sorry."

Sam said, "I'm sorry, too. You're right, I need to let you make your own decisions, and it's not up to me to tell you what to do."

Danny and Sam smiled at each other and then they hugged. All of a sudden they heard the door open. They ran up the steps and saw Tucker staring at them with a wide grin.

"So I take it you guys made up." Tucker said.

Danny and Sam nodded and they said, "Yeah, we did."

Tucker nodded and led them up the steps. When they trio were in the kitchen eating their snacks Danny said, "You know Tucker, ordinarily me and Sam would kill you for locking us in the basement,"

Sam finished his sentence, "But we know you did it because you care about us, so we'll let it slide this once. Just don't do it again"

Tucker smiled and said, "Don't worry; I won't lock you in the basement again, then he paused and said, "I'll just lock you in the attic." The trio laughed and finished eating their snacks. While they were in the living Sam asked, "Tucker, I forgot to ask you, what did are parents say? I mean, weren't they worried that we didn't come home?"

Tucker said, "No, I just told them the truth."

Danny asked, "You told them you were going to lock us up in the basement."

Tucker answered, "Yep, and I told them you wouldn't be able to call them and you probably wouldn't be home 'till late on Sunday."

Sam asked, "What did they say about that?"

Tucker said, "They gave the same reaction, 'Wahoo! We're free for the weekend!'" The three friends laughed and enjoyed the rest of their Sunday together.

The End

* * *

AN: What did you guys think? Let me know! Please R&R! Till next time!

-Fanficgal09


End file.
